1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic engraving system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for automatically engraving the contour of a person's face as seen in the lateral direction on one surface of a medal as a raw material within a short period of time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, when medals each having a certain image indicative of a monument or a famous great man on one surface thereof are produced, a master model is first manually fabricated one by one by a skilled craftsman and then a number of medals are produced on a mass production line using a press die derived from the master model.
The above-described conventional method is preferably employable for producing a number of medals each having a same design on a mass production line. However, the conventional method fails to effectively produce a medal one by one of which one surface is engraved with a specific design.
As is well known, medal vending machines are installed on an exhibition ground or the like place where many persons get together. Each of medals received from the vending machine by putting a certain value of coins in a coin collector is previously embossed with a specific image indicative of a monument or a famous great man. In addition, a stamping machine is installed to stamp a date, a name, a location or the like on a blank space of the coin, as required. However, items to be stamped on the coil are limited only to a vendee s name, a date, characters or the like item but a specific design required by the vendee can not be engraved on the coin any longer.